


Don't you forget about me

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Series: Good Things Take Time [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool in pain, EVEN MORE FEELS, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, More Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote deadpool/reader feels and I'm not sure why.<br/>Deadpool forgets about you and, like all couples do, you argue about it.<br/>It ends happy, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously didn't think this was going to be so feelsy but it happened.
> 
> EDIT! Sorry for all the spelling and grammatical errors, I've hopefully fixed a lot of them now.

You heard him in the stairwell, only when he stepped through the door did he try to be quiet, placing his bag down as softly as he could before pulling off his boots. He tiptoed into the room, almost passing you on his way to the bedroom before spotting you.  
"Shit" he muttered "I mean... Hey, princess! What are you doing up? Haven't you got work tomorrow?" You slowly cross your arms, your eyes never leaving the white holes of his mask. Then the reason why you were pissed suddenly dawned on him.  
"Oh shit... You had work _today_..." He muttered, his shoulders dropping a little. "Look, I'm sorry... I got a call, and I've been waiting so long for a job I forgot all about it. I'm sorry babe..." making it sound like he'd cancelled on a date or something.  
"You know what Wade" you huffed, getting to your feet, watching as he held out his arms as if you were getting up to hug him. "That's just not good enough," you said, barging past him into the hall to grab your jacket.  
"(Y/N), where are you going at this time of night?" He sighed, following you.  
"Why do you care?" You snapped, grabbing your purse.  
"Because it's not safe out this late" he frowned, you could see his brows furrow through the mask.  
"Which is exactly why you were supposed to meet me from work you stupid son of a bitch" you yelled, picking up one of his boots and throwing it at him. He let it hit his chest with a thud.  
"I deserved that..." He muttered, shoulders slouching in defeat.  
"Oh don't get me started on what you deserve" you growled, grabbing the other boot.  
"(Y/N), can we talk about this? Please?" He sighed "I'm sorry"  
"What is there to talk about Wade?" You groan "The whole point of me staying here was so that you could keep me safe."  
"I know" he swallowed "just let me talk, (Y/N), please..."  
You drop the boot in your hand and sigh, walking back into the living room and sitting down on the sofa.  
"Go on then..." You said, gesturing to his armchair as he followed you back into the room. You watched as he sat down in the chair, his shoulders hunched over as he thought for a moment, watching him furrow and unfurrow his brow before finally looking up at you. He reached back behind his head and pulled off his mask, scratching behind his ear.  
"I'm sorry..." He muttered and you were about to snap at him, but he held up his hand. "(Y/N), this hasn't been easy on either of us... And I know I may seem like an ass sometimes... But you've got to remember what kind of life I led before we met" he frowned at your still annoyed face "(Y/N), I was like Charlie Sheen without the drugs or the money... I still don't have the drugs or the money... But you get what I mean right? That fast and lose lifestyle... Waking up with a hooker wrapped around me and drinking before my eyes had even opened... That second part happening a lot more than the first"  
"You still do that" you muttered coldly  
"Okay, I still drink... But now I wake up with you wrapped around me... I come home to food... Someone to talk to other than the voices in my head... And sometimes... It's hard to realise that it's not all just some dream... That I've finally lost it... I've never had someone to worry about, not even myself for such a long time... Sometimes I have moments where I forget... But I always remember you..." When he finished you just sat there for a moment, taking in what he said... It must have taken a lot for him to say that and to not just brush it off with a stupid joke... But he had to see just how big of a mistake today was.  
"You know, I could've died today, Wade..." you sighed "I know you care, don't think I don't...I just think you have a blurred sense of what death means... I don't have regenerative powers... if something happens I just..." you trailed off, shaking your head, unable to finish that sentence.  
Wade frowned, pulling his gloves off and rubbing his hands. His joints must be killing him by now, he probably hadn't taken anything for the pain either...  
"I know that, and when I do remember, it frightens me, (Y/N)..." He muttered, bringing his hands up to run his arms. You rarely got to see him this vulnerable, the last time had been when he had fucked up and gotten captured. Normally he was okay, once he'd escaped or been saved by someone he'd go home, take his meds and feel fine. But his apartment back then had been trashed, completely cleared out. Whoever had taken him must have taken anything valuable and then left the place open for anyone else to pick clean. Resulting in him having no money and no medication. He had come to you that night, a shivering mess. You had looked after him and held him through the night until you could go to work and get some morphine for him. He had been so weak, that look on his face had brought you to tears, and the look he was giving you now wasn't a million miles away from that. He really did need you and appreciate you, inside you knew it... Even if you had to remind yourself, every now and then, just who it was you were dating...  
"Go take the suit off" you finally sighed, getting to your feet. "I'm running you a bath" his head snapped up  
"So you forgive me?" He muttered  
"No, I'm going to drown you" you smirked, walking off into the bathroom.  
"No, I've had a girl do that. It's not as fun as being choked" he called after you. It was hard to tell if he was joking or not. Then again this was a guy who popped a boner every time he blew something up.  
You ran him a warm bath and poured some bath salts in, hoping it would help with his joints. You knew you'd have to lift him out of the bath tonight. You placed a towel down on the ground and folded another up and left it on the closed toilet seat.  
"But seriously, (Y/N)... you're not mad?" he asked, walking into the bathroom, completely naked now.  
"I'm still upset... but I'm not mad" you sighed, walking over to him and wrapping your arms around his shoulders, running your fingers across his skin. "I can't stay mad at you..." You lean in to kiss him briefly before pulling away. "Now mister, in the bath." You stepped around him, making your way into the kitchen to find his pain medication.

You let him soak until he called you to help him, walking into the bathroom and looking at him slouched in the cooling water, which was a lot redder than you'd left it.  
"How much of that is yours?" you asked, walking over to him and unfolding the towel.  
"Some... quite a lot..." he mumbled, his voice a lot deeper now as he tried to pick himself up out of the bath.  
"No, hold on" you sighed before taking a deep breath. You only had to lift him to sit on the edge of the bath, but still, he was heavy... You hooked one arm under his arms, and the other under his legs, taking another deep breath before lifting him and turning his body to sit on the edge of the bath, feeling the water soaking into your trousers.  
You knew you'd hurt him in the process, but he didn't say anything as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. Once he was out of the bath, you helped him to his feet, wrapping the towel around his waist and helping him to the bedroom. You let him collapse onto the bed, groaning and curling in on himself.  
"I have pills... or do you want something stronger?" you asked, standing over him. It took him a moment to reply, but he finally muttered.  
"Just the pills... I'll be okay in a minute"  
You hand him the pills and a glass of water, taking it from him when he'd swallowed them. Now he was on the bed, he could move as he wished. You went about getting changed for bed, pulling off your now wet clothing.  
"You could've left tonight" he muttered, sitting himself up against the headboard.  
"I know" you sigh, your back to him as you pulled off your bra.  
"You don't have to stay you know..." you heard him mumble. You quickly pulled on one of his shirts, turning to look at him.  
"I know... I also know that I don't have to get you medication, clean your suits or put up with your pain in the ass dog... but I do" you huff, climbing onto the bed and crawling over to him. "But I do because I care about you"  
"I care about you too" he sighed, running a hand through your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, don't worry, it's not just random hurt! I'm not that cruel.  
> Deadpool is going to be a lot happier in my other stories, this is just something that was stuck in my head when I couldn't sleep last night.
> 
> Just a heads up though, my dad fought cancer for a very long time and me and my mum had to care for him, so Wade's pain is going to be extra feelsy just because I know what it's like to look after someone in that position.


End file.
